Kencan
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Kencan singkat dan juga simple yang dilakukan Rin dan juga Lui, pada saat Rin hanya mengenal Lui seorang. Sequel dari cerita "Memilih". Special request dari AoiMidori30!


Cerita kali ini adalah cerita singkat tentang hubungan Rin dan juga Lui sebelum terjadi sebuah 'persaingan'. Karena 'persaingan' tersebut belum terjadi, maka _setting_ kali ini kita ambil dari setengah tahun sebelumnya, dimana Rin hanya mengenal Lui.

"Rin! Tunggu!"

Rin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar, hingga deretan giginya terlihat sangat jelas. Kedua bola mata biru lautnya yang bulat dan besar berkedip-kedip pelan dan memperhatikan pemuda di belakangnya. "Kalau kau lamban seperti itu, akan aku tinggal!"

Angin berhembus dengan lumayan kencang melewati rambut pirang Rin. Cuaca kali ini tidak bisa diprediksi, matahari sudah mulai mencerahi kota, tetapi angin disekitar masih saja terasa dingin. Padahal pagi hari seperti ini seharusnya udara tidak dingin, kalau udara terus saja dingin, bisa-bisa rencana Rin untuk nge-_date_ bersama Lui gagal total.

Lui memandang Rin dari kejauhan, lalu berlari menyusulnya. Sedari tadi Rin memang terus menerus berjalan dengan cepat, sampai-sampai Lui yang sesekali melamun tertinggal jauh di belakang. "Kenapa kau cepat-cepat sekali, sih?"

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir tipis milik Rin. "Karena hari ini adalah kencan pertama kita pada saat kita _middle school_. Bukankah ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan?" ujar Rin seraya berputar-putar dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan bebas.

Lui mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Meskipun ini kencan pertama, tapi itu bukan berarti kita berpacaran, bukan?"

Rin tertawa dengan keras, membuat perutnya sedikit terasa sangat sakit. "Meskipun kita tidak berpacaran, bukankah kita sudah seperti sedang berpacaran?" tanya Rin seraya menggenggam tangan Lui lalu menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Tidak akan ada perempuan yang sembarangan menggandeng tanganmu seperti ini, bukan?"

Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut tersenyum kecut―lebih tepatnya pahit. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari teman masa kecilnya, Kagamine Rin. Sebenarnya Lui sangat berharap jika keinginannya untuk merubah status bersahabatnya dengan Rin akan diubah saat ini juga, tapi begitu mendengar ucapan Rin yang mengatakan hubungan mereka saat ini saja sudah seperti yang berpacaran, Lui mengurungkan niatnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia.

**Kencan (Sequel dari 'Memilih')**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Sebelum semuanya terjadi-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **2000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin and Hibiki Lui

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga, sequel dari fic Memilih (belum baca? Baca. Dong!)

Hari ini adalah hari libur panjang setelah ujian tengah semester baru saja dilaksanakan, dan tetap saja, Rin masih belum terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman baru di kelasnya. Jadi, kemanapun dia pergi, dia selalu pergi bersama Lui, teman masa kecilnya.

Sedangkan Lui, dia sudah mengenal dengan baik seluruh teman sekelasnya, bahkan sangat akrab. Tetapi, melihat Rin yang sepertinya tidak memiliki teman seperti itu, dia lebih memilih bersama Rin daripada dengan teman-teman di kelasnya.

Taman bermain sudah berada di depan mata. Karena hari ini hari libur, taman bermain tersebut penuh dengan anak-anak, remaja yang sedang berkencan, maupun orang dewasa. Lui sedikit meremas tangan Rin yang berada di genggamannya, lalu menatap Rin. "Rin mau kemana dulu?" Bola mata coklat teduh bertukar pandang dengan bola mata biru laut.

Rin berkedip-kedip―berpikir. Pandangannya mengelilingi seluruh isi taman bermain dari pintu utama. Saat melihat satu wahana ataupun satu _stand_ makanan, senyumannya selalu mengembang. "Aku bingung," ujarnya. Kedua bola matanya kembali mengelilingi isi taman bermain, hingga pandangannya terhenti di salah satu tempat. "Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba _crepes _di _stand _itu? Kelihatannya enak."

Lui ikut tersenyum, genggamannya kepada Rin sedikit melonggar―tanpa melepasnya. Dengan lembut, tangan Lui menarik tangan Rin menuju _stand_ yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Rin_stand crepes_.

Penjual _crepes_ tersenyum ramah ketika Lui dan juga Rin sampai di hadapannya. Setelah mengucapkan kata sambutan dan lain-lain, petugas tersebut langsung menanyakan pesanan kedua pasangan tersebut. Karena Lui merasa senyuman penjual tersebut terlihat seperti senyuman jahil, Lui melepas genggaman tangannya terhadap Rin, takut dikira pasangan kekasih―meskipun sebenarnya Lui sangat ingin dikira sebagai kekasih Rin.

"Kau mau yang mana, Rin?" Lui sedikit terbatuk untuk menyadarkan Rin yang sedang mengaggumi berbagai macam _crepes_ dengan berbagai rasa yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Melihat Rin yang bersikap seperti itu, membuat Lui semakin gemas terhadap gadis manis tersebut.

Manik biru laut tersebut berbinar-binar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang menemukan mainan baru. "Semuanya terlihat sangat enak! Aku bingung mau pilih yang mana." Rin menatap kembali papan menu yang dipajang di sebelah penjual tersebut dengan kedua mata yang masih berbinar-binar. "Mungkin aku mau coba yang dua rasa saja. Um, coklat _bluberry_, deh!"

Lui tersenyum kecil ketika Rin sudah memutuskan pilihannya, tetapi masih melihat-lihat _crepes_ dengan rasa yang lain di menu. "Pak, beli _crepes _coklat _blueberry_ dua," ujar Lui seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Selama sang penjual sedang menyiapkan pesanan, Lui sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Rin. Kedua bola mata berwarna coklat miliknya selalu memperhatikan Rin dari atas sampai bawah. Dari rambutnya yang terlihat lembut dan rapih, menuju kedua bola matanya yang bersinar, hidungnya yang lumayan mancung, bibir tipisnya yang terus-menerus menggumamkan beberapa menu, jari-jari tangannya yang menunjuk menu, serta kakinya yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak.

Lui menahan napasnya. Tidak terasa, ternyata Lui sudah sangat tergila-gila dengan Rin, tapi menyembunyikannya. Rasanya seperti kecanduan, kecanduan dalam memperhatikan Rin. Lui tidak pernah sadar sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai gadis tersebut. Dia hanya tersadar kalau pandangan matanya selalu menuju gadis itu, tidak pernah ke gadis lain.

"Ini pesanannya."

Lamunan panjang Lui buyar seketika. Setelah membayar _crepes_ yang dia beli, Lui segera mengambil dua buah _crepes_ coklat _blueberry_ dan menyerahkan satu _crepes_ kepada Rin.

"Terima kasih, Lui!" Rin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan langsung menggigit ujung _crepes _dengan ganas hingga ada beberapa _bluberry_ yang mengalir dari bibirnya. "Enaknya!"

Lui tertawa geli dan mengusap ujung bibir Rin. "Memangnya rasanya seperti apa?" Kemudian, Lui menjilat jarinya yang baru saja mengusap ujung bibir Rin. "Hee, manis juga."

Lidah milik Rin terjulur. "Iya dong, manis, 'kan berasal dari bibirku!" Bukan jawaban yang biasa dari seorang gadis. Itulah yang membuat Lui sangat menyukai Rin.

"Habis makan, mau naik apa?" tanya Lui. Dengan sekejap, Rin langsung menghabiskan seluruh _crepes_ yang ada di tangannya dan menarik ujung lengan Lui. "Ce-cepat sekali!" Lui ikut menghabiskan _crepes_nya dan mengikuti arah tarikan Rin―yaitu wahana _roller coaster_.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara jeritan Lui!" Rin tersenyum kecil dan menarik Lui untuk mengantri.

**Setelah menaiki roller coaster.**

"Menyenangkan! Istirahat dulu, ya, Lui!" Rin berlari kecil menuju bangku yang berada di pinggir taman. "Sini, duduk!" ujar Rin seraya menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Lui meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Kata-kata _menyenangkan_ sebenarnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk digunakan Rin. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena pada saat menaiki _roller coaster_, Rin tidak bisa berhenti meremas tangan Lui seraya menjerit-jerit dengan heboh, sementara Lui tidak bersuara. Tetapi sekarang Rin tidak terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan, bahkan senyuman lebar masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Setelah ini mau apa?" tanya Lui setelah duduk di samping Rin.

Tiba-tiba, Rin mengaitkan jari-jarinya begitu saja dengan jari-jari Lui. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Lui. "Aku ingin seperti ini saja dulu."

Lui terdiam. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu rasa nyaman yang menggelitiknya saat ini. Meskipun dia sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Rin tiba-tiba berperilaku seperti itu, tetapi dia tetap bungkam. "Hei, Rin." Lui mulai membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Kalau misalnya―misalnya, ya―aku menyukai Rin, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai Rin, kira-kira apa yang akan Rin lakukan?" Lui sedikit menahan irama detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak dengan cepat. Rin menatap Lui dengan bingung, membuat Lui juga menahan napasnya.

"Kenapa bertanya?"

Lui mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kok malah bertanya balik?" Tangan kiri Lui yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Rin, kini mengacak-acak rambut pirang pendek milik Rin dengan gemas.

"Uwaah! Jangan diacak-acak!" Kini giliran Rin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah lumayan berantakan. "Memangnya kapan Lui akan mencintaiku?" tanya Rin dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

Sedetik kemudian, seluruh wajah Lui terasa panas―bahkan membara. "Ja-jangan mengubah pertanyaan!"

Rin tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil, lalu berkata, "Entahlah. Diam saja, mungkin? Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah cinta, maaf." Pemuda berambut coklat itu terdiam. "Tetapi mungkin saja suatu saat nanti aku akan diperebutkan oleh beberapa laki-laki, dan aku harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka." Rin tertawa kecil karena ucapannya yang terdengar sangat mustahil. "Mungkin saja saat itulah aku akan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang."

"Memangnya, sampai saat ini Rin belum pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Lui seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Suara tawa kecil meledak dari bibir Rin. "Tentu saja aku mencintai keluargaku, bukan?" Kedua bola mata biru laut milik Rin menatap Lui dengan lembut, lalu Rin mencubit pipi Lui dengan keras. "Aku juga mencintai Lui. Sebagai teman."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir Rin membuat Lui sedikit kehilangan harapan, tapi itu bukan berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja. "Memangnya Rin akan benar-benar jatuh cinta kalau ada banyak laki-laki yang memperebutkanmu?"

"Tergantung." Rin mencubit pipi Lui lagi. "Kalau ada laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam kategori laki-laki idealku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta."

"Memangnya kategorinya seperti apa?"

Rin bungkam. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kategori idealnya, dia hanya menginginkan kekasih yang baik hati, itu saja. "Entahlah, aku juga belum mengetahuinya." Rin mengistirahatkan kepalanya lagi di pundak Lui. "Tapi sepertinya aku menginginkan pertemuanku dan laki-laki itu sangat tidak biasa, layaknya pertemuanku dan dia itu adalah sebuah takdir."

Lui meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mulutnya terasa sangat kering saat ini. "Kalau laki-laki itu benar-benar ada, apa Rin akan berpacaran dengannya?"

Tertawa kecil, Rin menggenggam tangan Lui dengan erat, berbagi kehangatan. "Kalau dia mengajakku berpacaran, tentu saja aku mau."

Suara gemersik pohon sedikit membuat Lui terkejut. Meskipun suasana taman hiburan sangatlah ramai dengan pengunjung, Lui sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Entah apa yang sedang Lui pikirkan, menurutnya taman hiburan itu sangatlah sepi, bahkan suara gemersik dahan pohon yang bergesekkan membuatnya terkejut.

"Kalau orang yang kau pilih itu bukan aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?" tanya Lui lagi.

"Tentu saja bersikap seperti biasa, Bodoh!" jawab Rin seraya mencubit tangan Lui. "Sudah, sudah, jangan bahas ini lagi. Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi." Rin merangkul tangan Lui dan membawanya berkeliling lagi, sedangkan Lui hanya tersenyum pasrah dan mengikuti arah jalan Rin.

**End of Flashback**.

Liburan musim dingin tiba. Karena waktu itu Rin pernah mengajak Lui untuk ber'kencan' bersama, maka pada hari kedua liburan musim dingin, Lui ingin menagih janji Rin untuk berkencan. Untuk tujuan kencannya, seperti biasa, Lui memilih taman hiburan yang sedari dulu sering dikunjungi olehnya dan juga Rin.

Lui mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang hampir membeku. Hari ini terasa sangat dingin bagi Lui, tapi hari libur seperti ini justru membuat semangat kencannya meningkat. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kalau dingin seperti ini, dia bisa diam-diam mencuri kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Rin.

Kedua kaki Lui berhenti tepat di depan rumah Rin. Kedua matanya menatap kedepan, dan senyuman kecut terbentuk di bibirnya. Di depannya terdapat Rin dan juga Len yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Len sedang duduk di atas sepeda motor miliknya, kelihatannya seperti ingin mengajak Rin untuk pergi berkencan.

"Ah, Lui!" sapa Rin.

Lui mengembangkan senyumannya menjadi senyuman kecil, bukan senyuman kecut lagi. "Hai, Rin." Lui memiringkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Len yang tertutup oleh badan Rin dengan jelas. "Hai juga, Len. Mau pergi dengan Rin?"

Len menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku ditolak Rin."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Rin memukul Len pelan. "Aku menolakmu karena aku ada janji dengan Lui! Jangan berbicara seolah aku yang jahat, dong!" Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat respon yang diberikan oleh Rin, Len langsung menjawil pipi Rin dan berkata, "Aku bercanda, Rin. Jangan ngambek engga jelas gitu, dong!" Len mengacak-acak rambut Rin dengan keras, sehingga rambut Rin terlihat seperti rambut singa. "Kasihan Lui, dibiarkan sendiri seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba, Rin langsung menyambar tangan Lui dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak membiarkan Lui, hari ini 'kan teman kencanku Lui!" ujar Rin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Len tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Rin. "Terserah Rin, deh," ujarnya dengan pasrah seraya mengecup kening Rin lalu menepuk bahu Lui. "Jaga anak aneh ini, ya, jangan sampai dia menggigit barang sembarangan," canda Len seraya memakai helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motornya. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" Motor Len langsung melaju dengan kencang.

"Menggigit barang sembarangan? Memangnya aku hewan?" umpat Rin dengan suara yang kecil.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, nih?" tanya Lui.

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini teman kencanku adalah Lui!" ujar Rin seraya mencubit hidung Lui yang mancung. "Ayo, _let's go_!" Rin menggenggam tangan Lui dengan erat, lalu menariknya dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih? Bukannya disaat liburan seperti ini, lebih menyenangkan pergi bersama orang yang disukai?" tanya Lui.

Senyum Rin mengembang. "Lui bisa menjaga rahasia?" Lui mengangguk singkat. "Sebenarnya, aku pernah suka dengan Lui," ujar Rin seraya mengecup pelan pipi Lui. Sedangkan Lui hanya membeku dengan wajah yang merah padam.

**END.**

Astaga… fic ini kacau banget! Penulisannya berantakan… aku yang ngebuat ficnya aja pusing ngebaca ulangnya… gyahaha! XD

Fic ini untuk memenuhi request spesial dari AoiMidori30. Semoga suka! *bungkuk bungkuk* jangan lupa review, ya… terutama kalian yang sudah baca dan juga review fic 'memilih'! aku seneng banget akhirnya fic itu selesai dengan sukses! Arigatou buat semua yang sudah setia mendukung. I love you all! XD

Semakin lama aku semakin sibuk sama urusan sekolah, nih… jadi bakal hiatus mungkin sampai UN berakhir. Buat yang kangen sama ficku, sabar, ya… (emangnya ada?)

Yosh, segitu aja. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sini, berminat untuk review? :3


End file.
